


Lana Kane and the Twin Dragons

by DraceDomino



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Incest, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Stocks, Threesome - F/F/M, Undercover, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: Lana Kane goes undercover to infiltrate a brother and sister duo of arms dealers, utilizing her natural talent for seduction. She soon finds out that not only are Ro and Ren Koshin far closer than she ever imagined, but that the two just might have a place for her in their organization...





	1. Chapter 1

Lana Kane and the Twin Dragons  
Chapter One  
-By Drace Domino

Lana Kane gave herself one last, long look in the mirror, collecting her thoughts before the real work began. Everything up to that point had been carried out with smooth efficiency; she had a tendency to do that when she wasn’t surrounded by any of the idiots that she was usually saddled with. It was nice to have an operation go smoothly from time to time, and this had been the perfect assignment despite some of the...unique flourishes.

She stood in the bathroom of a high class hotel, and just beyond the door rested one of the hotel’s finest luxury suites. She had been brought there by a pair of arms smugglers she had been tasked with infiltrating, and though the pair outside had no idea just who it was in their midst, they certainly had their own designs on her. No more than an hour ago Lana had approached the pair under the guise of a high class escort, exploiting what intel they had discovered about the pair’s unusual activities. It wasn’t even a challenge to charm Ro and Ren Koshin; a brother and sister duo whose intimate relationship was one of the dirtier pieces of laundry in the international smuggling world. All she had to do was walk up, throw on her finest bit of charm, and before she knew it brother and sister were feeling her up in the elevator. Now they were just outside the bathroom door waiting for her to finish getting dressed, and Lana was left lingering before the mirror as she got herself into the proper headspace.

It was possible she could’ve just kicked the door open with her guns drawn, demanding the information that she needed from them. It was what a responsible agent would do, the quickest route to the information with the least amount of dicking around. She had told herself; however, that with these two it could pay off to see the scene out. To do what she was hired to do, and rifle through their things after the pair had been exhausted in a tempest of pleasure. She was, after all, confident that she could drain the two of every last trace of wanting to stay awake. Archer might have the reputation as the biggest slut of their organization, but when it came to sheer, unmitigated talent? No one even came close to Lana Kane. From those large breasts she now contained within the lacy fabric of a tight fitting black bra to the hips that wore a laughably short pleated schoolgirl skirt, she had a body built for the most sexual forms of spycraft. As she moved to pick up a matching white blouse to go along with her skirt, she gave the mirror a wicked grin while she started to button it up. It was tight; only barely able to grip around her tits, and the buttons strained as she moved from side to side. Perfect for the job, just like the skirt that showed off the underside of her ass when she twirled. To finish off her outfit Lana pulled up a pair of white knee socks and slipped into a cute pair of ribbon-laced shoes; giving her entire presentation a slutty schoolgirl vibe.

“I’ll admit, he knows his stuff.” Lana whispered to herself, judging her body within the outfit. When the time had come to pick out a slutty outfit for her to wear during the job Archer had practically tripped over himself to give her the schoolgirl attire; clothes that he “just happened” to have in her size. The clothes worked well on her. But the name he had picked out? That was another thing. “...guess it’s time for...Choctopussy to go to work.”

She pinched the bridge of her nose, and sighed.

“God damnit, Archer.”

\---

Lana swept out of the bathroom fully expecting to see the twins waiting for her, likely sitting on the edge of the bed in anticipation of their prize. When she slipped forward; however, she was struck with an entirely different sight waiting for her, one that was enough to make her jaw drop in shock. Apparently, Ro and Ren Koshin weren’t in the business of waiting around. In the time that it had taken for Lana to dress in her slutty attire Ro and Ren had both stripped down, and the twin siblings had pulled themselves into the early erotic stages of their evening. Two naked forms were there on the bed, each one with an identical dragon tattoo sweeping over alternate shoulders and down their arm, each one with raven hair and remarkably attractive features. On the surface Lana could understand why they were known for fucking each other; they were both gorgeous. Ren was sculpted and strong with piercing eyes and great muscle definition, and Ro was as sultry as one might expect when they heard the phrase “sexy Asian arms smuggler.” She had a daggerlike frame except for full breasts, and sweeping black hair that moved past her shoulders and ended in a thick braid. Anyone that knew anything about the life of espionage could take one look at Ro and Ren and know that the pair were downright dangerous, but by the same token it could be hard to take your eyes off them.

Lana fell into that trap as she stood by the bathroom door, just staring at what she saw. Lana herself was a six foot tall goddess with caramel skin, gloriously massive breast, and an astounding body tucked into a ridiculously slutty schoolgirl outfit. And yet, she knew...that she was hardly the most captivating sight in the room. That honor went to the twins, one of whom had already started to suck the other’s pussy.

“Ah, there you are, Choctopussy.” Ro licked her lips as she reclined within the bed; her back resting on the headboard. While that idiotic name still settled against Lana’s senses she listened as Ro spoke anew, watching while her hand drifted down to tease through the hair of her diligent brother. “I hope you don’t mind, we started to warm up without you. It’s been a stressful day, and nothing quite calms me down like Ren exercising his skills.”

The slender smuggler was perched with her legs spread and her knees bent, feet firmly planted on the blanket as she presented herself. Her brother was working sweetly between her legs, laying flat on his stomach with his own chiselled body fully for Lana’s approval. She could see the sweeping tail of the dragon tattoo as it came across the backside of his shoulder, and the fact that he didn’t look up from his work was enough to tell Lana that he relished in what he was doing. With a soft smile Lana finally stepped up, and with her fingers teasing the edges of her skirt, did a small twirl to show off her look.

“I hope you like the outfit.” She offered, keeping her voice low and sexy to continue her subterfuge. Granted, the line between the undercover lie was as thin as a sheet at this point, especially considering she had every intention of fucking the twins. “And that you think it was worth the wait.”

Ro just smiled thinly, and slowly let her eyes tease up and down Lana’s figure. While she studied the woman like a piece of meat her hand continued to brace in Ren’s hair, holding him against her slit while he worked. In the silence Lana could hear his slurping; the sound of wet, hungry licking against his own sister’s pussy and the slow press of fingers into a tight, hot mound. Though she was still working on coming to terms that they were related, Lana couldn’t help but feel her throat tighten and her own slender entrance grow a little damp. This was the sort of thing that Archer usually got to enjoy, and there was a deep, primal part of her that thrilled at stealing his thunder this time. Her attention was drawn up to Ro’s eyes as she spoke again, her voice sounding confident and slightly teasing, the tone of a woman that was used to being in charge.

“I suppose so long as you don’t try convincing us you’re a bad girl that needs punished, it will suffice.” Ro smiled as she spoke, and her tongue pointedly traced her lips again. “As you might imagine, the ‘Japanese schoolgirl’ routine doesn’t quite carry the same weight with us, but...we will savor tearing it off of you.”

Inwardly, Lana bit her bottom lip and cursed Archer. She told him! She told him that Japanese people didn’t get off on the schoolgirl outfit thing as much as he did, but noooooo, look it up online, he said. Google subway car schoolgirl gangbangs, he said.

Oh well. At least Ro still liked the look.

“And I’ll enjoy having it torn for me.” She offered in her most alluring voice, and finally moved closer to the duo. She drew in and slithered onto the bed while a hand moved down, teasing over Ren’s back as a reward for the hard work he was doing. The gorgeous, dark-skinned woman moved until she was resting against the same headrest as Ro, drawing near her and allowing the Asian woman a long, lingering glance at how her breasts were only barely contained by that tight white shirt. Once she was settled in and she caught sight of Ro’s nostrils flare from the sweet scent of her perfume, she finally spoke up anew. “...it looks like you’re pretty content here. I hope that doesn’t mean you don’t have anything for me to do.”

“Hmm. I’m sure I can find a spot for you, dear.” Ro smirked, a slender brow arched as she steeled her gaze against the other woman. All while her own brother teased and fingered her wet slit she leaned a little closer to Lana, drawing in another scent before parting her lips. She moved to give her a slow and tender kiss at the side of her throat; pressing her darkly painted lips against the tender flesh underneath. Slow and sensual she moved her lips and teased forward with her tongue, and as Lana shuddered with a rich layer of arousal Ro was forced to give a tiny laugh. One of her hands drifted down, and she drug her dark painted nails across the inside of one of Lana’s thighs. A few scratch marks and a few licks later and Lana was left with goosebumps settling on her flesh, as eager as ever to follow orders. “Ren, lay flat. Our toy for the evening wishes to be given something to do.”

“Yes, my sister.” Ren’s handsome features lifted from his sister’s lap, and he gazed up at the two women with a wide smile on his face. After all, who wouldn’t be smiling? He was about to enjoy the two most attractive women for a hundred miles, and he damn well knew it. No wonder he seemed so happy to snap to Ro’s orders as soon as she made them. No sooner was the order given that Ren started to roll over, leaving his sister’s pussy so he could move to lay flat on his back. Lana took the opportunity to enjoy the sight; a sculpted body with a work of art tattooed across his shoulder, and most noticeable of all a throbbing member sticking straight out. Ren was well-endowed to be certain, and the glistening bit of precum at the tip of his length was easily noticed by Lana’s keen sight. The undercover whore stretched a hand out, inviting herself to tease a single finger underneath Ren’s twitching length.

“Seems like you really, really...really like the taste of your sister’s pussy, huh?” She asked with a grin, and as Ren’s muscles tensed in excitement Ro offered a laugh. She leaned in to give Lana a peck on the cheek before she started to move herself, and while she offered more instructions to the room she spun around on the bed, moving to straddle her brother’s face anew.

“He absolutely does. I’m glad to see that even our evening toy can tell how much you love me, brother.” Ro practically purred as she let herself lower, her naked body moving to press her slit once more against Ro’s mouth. This time she faced the headboard and moved to brace her hands against it, grinding her hips in a slow roll as she pulled her folds over her brother’s tongue. When she gave a short glance back towards Lana her instructions were simple and concise, and as she gave them she leaned forward to press herself slightly against the headboard. “So, Choctopussy...I see a cock that needs fucked, and an ass that needs licked. Get to it.”

Lana just blinked, nodding as she knelt there beside the two. Ro and Ren didn’t seem like the type of people that beat around the bush, about as upfront and blunt as one might expect from a set of twins that fucked each other. Not that she could complain, considering the sight of Ren’s throbbing length and the damp embrace of her tiny, lacy black panties. With a slow groan Lana moved to do exactly as she was ordered, swinging a leg over Ren’s lap as she snuck a hand underneath her. She pulled at the side of her panties and eased her slit to press against his tip, rubbing slowly back and forth to allow his precum to glisten over her folds. From underneath Ro’s pussy her brother gave a hissed noise of delight, and his hands travelled towards Lana to squeeze along her legs, making sure she was nice and secure in his lap. From there Lana simply bit down on her bottom lip, and gave a content sigh as she eased down on that enormous member.

Size aside it passed into her with ease; her own excitement in the moment doing a great deal to make it a natural, smooth push forward. Inch by inch her pussy claimed his cock with her panties tucked just to the side, and before too long she managed to settle against him with his member hilted deep inside of her. From there Lana trembled, though she knew she didn’t have the time to savor it for long. There were other matters that needed attention, like the one that was offered right before her vision. Without missing a beat Lana drew her schoolgirl-clad body in, perching her hands against either side of Ro’s flawlessly tight rear and bringing her mouth against that tight, warm pucker.

In truth it was a new experience for Lana in many, many ways. Her experience with other women had certainly been minimal, and she knew for a fact she had never eaten another woman’s ass before. But there she was in the heat of the moment doing just that, flickering her tongue back and forth across that tight little entrance, just as Ren serviced her from the front. Ro was fully wrapped up in a state of bliss with both of her evening partners servicing her, and she gripped hard against the headboard as she rolled her hips and let them know her satisfaction.

“Mmm, that’s it. Just like that…” Lana might have been considered a toy in their bedroom that evening, but in the heat of the moment she and Ren were on level ground so far as Ro was considered. So long as she craved it their mouths were for her pussy and ass, and their tongues were only good for pleasing her. The slender and exotic woman drifted an arm behind her; the same arm that sported her dragon tattoo, and she drew a tight fistful of Lana’s hair as she pushed the girl’s head against her ass even tighter. As Lana murmured with her tongue shivering against the pucker, Ro’s voice filled the air between them anew. “Ride my brother’s cock while you work, slut. I like hearing bitches moan into my ass.”

Lana, despite all of her independence, thrilled at being talked to in such a callous, lewd fashion. She did exactly as she was ordered right on demand, almost instantly grinding her hips against Ren’s body as she took his cock as deep as she could manage. Her hands continued to brace on Ro’s cheeks while she kept slurping away, and she soon found herself in a perfect rhythm to please both of the twins at once. That thick shaft pierced her down to her core every time she fell down atop it, and each time she practically howled with delight at the attention. Every moan, every grunt, was all ushered against Ro’s rear, and it made the slender smuggler melt.

Ren was trapped underneath both women, though the pleasure he gained from that situation was immense. He was naturally very stoic and spoke only a fraction as much as his sister, but he didn’t need words to show that he adored his sister’s flavor or that he enjoyed being inside Lana. The throbbing of his cock as it pumped slowly into her was proof enough of the latter, and the long sexual history between the two siblings was more than enough evidence of the former. The two of them together had shared hundreds of hotel rooms and dozens of whores, but already they knew that this one was special. Gorgeous and dark skinned, tall yet elegant, and with a tongue and pussy that knew how to please.

“Such a good slut...I see we made a wise purchase.” Ro teased Lana, knowing full well that the woman couldn’t respond with her mouth so utterly occupied. She gazed over her shoulder to see her eyes closed while she worked, and a tight yank at Lana’s hair was enough to force that issue to change. “Eyes open, whore! Look at me while you ride my brother’s cock!” With that Lana’s gaze shot open once more, her cheeks darkening as she met the harsh and excited eyes of the other woman. From below her hips kept bouncing to keep her pussy spreading around that member, and her tongue slurped and swung back and forth over that pucker. Ro purred in delight, the dominant side of her taking great, intense glee from meeting Lana’s gaze while she and her brother so utterly claimed her. “Yes...yes, that’s it...I can’t wait to see him fill you, slut…I can’t wait to drink it from your purchased pussy.”

Lana’s cheeks only grew darker at the thought. She knew going into it that weapons smugglers weren’t really the condom using type, but the announcement that Ren would fill her made the deepest, most primal part of her twitch. And the further news that Ro would clean it from her slit? She almost came right there from the thought. If nothing else Lana was starting to see the appeal of fucking her way through her duties as an agent...if things were always this fun, then maybe Archer was onto something after all.

The undercover agent’s hips continued to roll, and with it she felt Ren’s cock pierce her down to her core every time she pressed against him. He was throbbing, practically aching against her walls, and she could tell that there were few things the man wanted to do more in that moment was flood her entrance with cream. She would’ve likely begged him for it at that point, goaded him to release within her, but her mouth was simply too far occupied by that pucker she was made to tease. As a result she could only remain trapped in an enjoyable prison, unable to beg Ren for that cream she thirsted for. As a result, it was Ro between the three of them that found her orgasm first, no doubt something the slender woman would’ve wanted by pure design. Her muscles tensed and she thrust her body forward to smear her pussy across her brother’s face, and her hand left Lana’s hair so she could fiercely grip at the edge of the headboard. Her head rolled back and she trembled violently, keeping her body tight while her sex spasmed and her thighs twitched.

“Yes! Fuck, yes! Don’t stop licking, Ren! You either, whore! Nnnnng, so good! So fucking good!” Her fingers went white knuckled around the headboard as she came, and by the very end of it there was a thin line of sweat underneath a few locks of hair hanging across her brow. It was with a wicked smile that she turned around and gazed at Lana and her brother though; moving so that her body lifted off of Ren’s face, leaving it a glistening show of her delight.

“Stay still. No more motions.” Ro demanded, and let one hand tease forward, flickering underneath Lana’s chin. Lana openly whimpered as she obeyed, her eyes flashing up to look to who was the clear woman in charge. Once she had Lana’s attention Ro chuckled softly, and she licked her lips in pointed fashion before slithering off the bed. “Stay right there. Not a move from either of you.”

As Ro departed to fetch something from her luggage Lana was left frozen, gazing down at Ren’s handsome features and tasked with the difficult matter of staying still. Her body went tight within her ridiculous schoolgirl uniform, and her pussy gripped hungrily around Ren’s member. She wanted to keep fucking him, to keep riding him heavy and hungry, but simply put she wasn’t sure just what Ro would do if she disobeyed her order. After all, these were still two dangerous people, and as Ro wasn’t shy about reminding her, she was little more than a toy to them that evening.

Which was what brought Lana’s attention to what Ro came back with. Strapped across the slender Asian woman’s lap were a few leather belts, all of them securing into place a thick strap-on roughly the size of her brother’s cock. She grinned wide as she approached the two, climbing back onto the bed and moving herself in position. She didn’t offer any word of explanation as she swung behind Lana, and soon the agent could feel her blouse and skirt gripped within the woman’s tight hands.

The flick of a switchblade was usually enough to trigger any agent’s senses, but Lana was left helpless with that cock stuffed deep within her pussy. Thankfully Ro’s intent wasn’t malicious...at least, not entirely. As she pressed her slender body against the back of Lana’s large frame her hands drew forward, one gripping along her shirt while the other drew the blade forward.

“Whores don’t wear clothes in our presence.” She offered to Lana simply, and with a flick of her switchblade she snapped the agent’s bra straight down the middle. Lana tensed at the shiver of cold steel against her, and couldn’t help but tighten her pussy around Ren’s throbbing length as it drew down towards her lap. More sudden grabs and flashes with the knife, more tattered clothing as the pleated schoolgirl skirt fell aside. Soon Lana was left wearing only panties and knee socks, the former of which Ro finally grabbed with a tight hand. She pulled them forward just enough to sandwich her blade in between the flap of fabric and Lana’s pussy, and she wasn’t shy about letting the shivering steel of her weapon rest, harmless and brief, on Lana’s hood. From there she leaned in tight once more, and whispered hungrily against the back of the other woman’s ear. “...neither do agents, Lana Kane.”

The emotions that trembled through Lana were intense, and were it not for the shiver of metal against her she might have even fought back. When that blade flashed forward; however, it drew away from her body to rend the panties from her frame, and in a fluid motion Ro threw the switchblade with ease, letting its blade embed itself in the nearby wall. Just because she hadn’t shown her fury didn’t mean Lana was entirely off the hook; though, and it was with a large smile that Ro pushed the agent down against her brother’s chest, beaming as she did so.

“You’re talented, Kane.” Ro announced, taking ahold of her toy and starting to swing it forward. She lined it up first at Lana’s rear, but only teased it there...just long enough to make the bold, dark-skinned woman fearful of where she’d put it. “You know how to eat an ass. And I’m sure my brother enjoys the squeezing you’re giving him right now.”

“Hmmn. Yes.” Ren simply responded, his arms having moved forward to hold Lana down. The stern and mostly silent young man kept her effectively trapped, all the while his cock pressing in deep into her tender, hungry entrance. Finally Lana found herself the sense to talk, and with a desperate attempt to look over her shoulder broke out into a resistant voice.

“W...What are you planning?!” She glared, her eyes narrow. “If you’re smart enough to know who I am, you know I won’t go down without a fi-”

“Shhh. Shh shh shh.” Ro licked her lips, and to help calm Lana she pulled the threat of her unlubed toy away from Lana’s ass. Instead her fingers moved out to scratch a line down Lana’s back, leaving her shivering from a dangerous sort of arousal. “We have a job offer for you, if you must know. But before we talk new business, I believe there’s still…other services to be rendered. We did pay for you, after all.”

Lana, despite the realization that she had been caught, found herself wanting to resolve those matters. She bit down on her bottom lip and slowly nodded her head to show her consent, her hands sweeping forward enough to grip against Ren’s shoulders. She shivered a little as she felt Ro press in from behind her, and as the Asian woman slithered into place Lana made one small request, one minor plea from one agent to another.

“Just...Just lube it up if you’re fucking my ass.” She whimpered, trembling. Lana’s own cheeks were slathered and wet from spit from her own service to Ro, but her rear was still dry and unclaimed. An untreated member, even just a toy, would be more than she bargained for. Ro however; simply laughed as she teased her nails down Lana’s back once more.

“No lube.” She announced simply, as she pushed her toy forward. “But then...I’m not taking your ass.”

From there Lana’s eyes opened wide, and she howled with a new pleasure she had never known before. With a short, quick push Ro shoved her toy inside of Lana’s soaked pussy, squeezing it into the tight embrace right alongside her brother’s cock. Suddenly piercing the undercover agent with two in the same hole, Ro gave a thrilled noise as she let her hands drop and grab Lana’s waist. Her grip tightened and she gazed down at her beloved brother and the bitch sandwiched in between them, her smile growing as she started to move her hips.

“Well, brother…” She spoke softly, bucking forward as Lana got used to the motions. “...let us show our guest the perks of working with us.”

 

And from there, the two did just that. Both Ro and Ren were dutiful in their claiming of Lana Kane, fucking into the agent’s stretched pussy with cock and toy alike. Their ability to work together was notably and profound, and it felt like there was never a time when one of them wasn’t piercing Lana down to the depths. It ached against the agent’s hole; she couldn’t possibly deny that, but in the same breath excitement filled her and she could tangibly enjoy pleasure rushing across her flesh. Her ample bust was now exposed and squished down against Ren’s chest, and her naked back was exposed to the teasing and the scratching of Ro’s hungry touches. At one point the sinister woman had even spread Lana’s ass far enough to spit squarely against the pucker, and she slid her thumb around to give the dark skinned woman a fraction of the pleasure that she had just delivered.

Trapped in between the two, Lana was barely afforded a chance to think about the fact that she had been compromised. She wasn’t entirely sure just where things would go from there, but with two cocks stuffed in her pussy her options were admittedly limited. The two twins steadily claimed her and enjoyed the tiny flourishes across her magnificent body, snipping at her with kisses and pinches and scratches as they continued to claim that well-stretched hole. And when Lana finally came, it was with a heat she could scarcely remember ever feeling, and it soon came joined with the rush of Ren’s cum flooding inside of her slit.

With his cock pressed in against his sister’s toy, Ren’s member released wave after wave of rich, white cream straight into Lana’s dark slit. The agent groaned and howled as she was filled, pumped with several heavy loads all while Ro continued to fuck her. Lana’s own orgasm swept over her in rapid waves that left her desperately clinging to the mostly silent Ren, and by the time they were finally finished Ro was not only the first to speak, but the first to pull out.

“Stay there.” She gave them that short demand once more, though this time it was short lived. The two twins worked in perfect harmony much to Lana’s delight, and as Ren held his hands around Lana’s waist Ro slithered to rest her head within her brother’s lap. A quick lift gave her enough space to draw her mouth squarely underneath Lana’s pussy, and from there the promise the woman had made was finally fulfilled. Her lips pursed and she started to drink long gulps of the thick cum Lana had been filled with, her eyes closing and a happy noise filling her throat. Lana, still suffering from the exhausting aftershocks of her own orgasm, shuddered in delight as Ren caught her in his arms.

“Y...You’re not...planning on killing me, I take it.” Lana finally murmured, her hands bracing on Ren’s shoulders. The stern twin simply shook his head, and for the first time that evening offered Lana the faintest hint of a smile. When he spoke it was with words that were profoundly important, though Lana could only be troubled enough to listen to half of them while her pussy was so expertly serviced.

“We are no mere arms dealers, Ms. Kane.” He offered simply. “We are agents, like yourself. Only we...hmm. How to put it delicately…”

“Work within an agency that isn’t filled with the stupidest fucking people on the planet?” Lana asked simply, plainly.

“...yes.” Came the response, and Ren leaned in a little closer. While his sister continued to drink his cum from her well-fucked pussy, Ren drew forward so he could slide a hand underneath Lana’s impressive bust, squeezing and enjoying her size while teasing one of the nipples. When he spoke up again his voice was hushed, and it carried with it a promise that made Lana shudder almost as much as the motions of his sister’s tongue. “In the morning we would like to discuss you leaving your current situation and joining us.”

“In the mornin-ohhhhh, that’s the spot, oh God.” Lana trembled, shivering as she felt a particularly large wad of cum slide out of her pussy against Ro’s slurping, hungry tongue. After she took a second to collect herself, she gazed up at Ren once more. “In the morning. And...for now?”

“For now, there is still a great deal for us to do together.” Ren explained simply, and gave the other woman a knowing, keen gaze. He lowered a hand down to Lana’s slit, and as his fingers spread her entrance Ro pressed in even deeper, the twins working together to probe the dark skinned agent’s entrance like no one ever had before. “As my sister said...there are still services to be rendered.”

Lana just swallowed, a shudder of pleasure rising through her. With her arms around Ren and her pussy squarely resting against Ro’s mouth, there was little she could do, or even little she wanted to do, but smile and nod. Her tongue danced across her lips and she pressed in closer to Ren, finding the strength to murmur as she pushed him down against the bed anew.

“Whatever the two of you want me to do.” She promised with a grin. “I’m your toy for the night, after all.”

And it was likely; if their offer was legit, that she would be for some time to come.

The End.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lana continues to explore her new life with Ro and Ren. It seems like more kinky possibilities become realities every day!

Lana Kane and the Twin Dragons  
Chapter Two  
-By Drace Domino

In her life, Lana Kane had been involved in a lot of...questionable situations. Not just because of her life as a secret agent, but chaos and unusual moments seemed inexplicably drawn to her. Of course, being a secret agent certainly didn’t help, especially once Archer had entered her life. For years Lana drifted from location to location always wondering what new, sweat-licked nonsense would find its way into her lap and eating her out, and for years she had resisted it despite eventually and consistently giving in. She had always pushed back against the erotic styles that always sought to sweep her up in their embrace, and every last time she inevitably caved and ended up naked and moaning in a pile of shame and cum.

It was when she had started spending time with Ro and Ren that she finally decided to stop fighting. No more did she push back on impulses of erotic intent, and no more did she ever cringe and scowl when someone suggested she did something almost unspeakably lewd. Partly it was thanks to the fact that Ro and Ren were far, far better employers and partners than her last job could provide. The money was better, the jobs were better funded and better supplied, and there was nobody back home that could fuck quite like the twins could. Maaaaybe Pam, but Lana had never really liked admitting that the woman was quite so good in bed. Frankly, it still confounded her every time she thought about it.

Two pairs of heels clicked their way down a long and dark hallway, and Lana took up the rear behind Ro. The Japanese woman that had hired her months ago was slender and daggerlike in her frame; a picture of dangerous and sexy delight if there ever was one. Lana knew well the flavor of the woman, the taste of Ro and her brother as heavy as one could imagine on her tongue. She knew the dark lusts that the twins shared and she knew well their appreciation for fine work, and it was rare that a job blended their interested together quite so much like that evening. At the end of the hall there was a simple door with no handle to pull on and no label of any kind, and behind it awaited either death or pleasure depending on the password that was spoken. A password that Lana certainly wouldn’t be speaking, considering the ball gag that was stuffed in her mouth and fastened with a hard strap that clasped behind her head.

Click, click, click...together, the heels of the two women continued as the only sound in that dark hallway. There wasn’t a peep from either of them otherwise; partly to keep as low a profile as possible and partly to stay true to their role. That evening their job was one of infiltration and data collecting, and in order to do that they would need to put on a show. Mixed into the world of crime sex found a spot of grand reverence amongst its culprits; people on the fringes of the law relished a good fuck just like anybody else, and they often had dark tastes that fit their lifestyle of danger and excitement. To fit in with this group they couldn’t merely be a dark-skinned, busty beauty and her Japanese girlfriend...they had to be mistress and slave. Master and servant. Owner and whore.

And lucky Lana, she got to play the fun part. The woman had balked at first at the idea when it was floated amongst their crew; spoken by Ro with her sneaky and dangerous tone. But Lana had never been good at saying no to the elegant and gorgeous new employer she had begun working for, and now she was being walked down a hallway wearing an outfit that was deeply restraining and yet obscenely revealing. Every step made her ample breasts bounce, and with it brought the soft jingling of a chain that was connecting her nipples by way of two metal clamps. One pressed down upon each and already had her sensitive nipples sore, but it was undeniable that it excited her and even moreso that it looked good on her. A leather corset was drawn tight around her waist and it had leather straps built into the back; straps that were designed to be used as cuffs to pin her arms behind her back. Something akin to a kinky straight jacket Lana was wearing that outfit to its full effect; her gloved hands snugly fit behind her and trapped within the confines of the cuffs. Leather boots that travelled up to the midpoint of Lana’s thighs helped her keep pace with Ro, but nothing was worn directly above them. Her pussy and her ass were completely exposed, just as they were during the entire walk through the hallway, and the trip from the car to the building, and the entire drive over.

Ro had insisted that it was to ensure authenticity, but Lana secretly suspected the sinister woman just liked watching her squirm. There were...definitely a lot of interesting stares from people on the side of the road while they drove there.

Lana fidgeted a little while she continued to walk, but a jerk against her throat was enough to keep her keenly in line. Cinched around her neck in a position that was nearly too tight to be comfortable she wore nothing short of a full blown dog collar; one that was connected to a leash tightly gripped within Ro’s palm. Bitches, as she had been told just hours ago, were to be kept at arm’s reach at all times. The fact that Ro delighted in this undercover assignment so much already made Lana question the sort of mayhem she was getting herself into this time, but as she had done for the past few months she pushed aside that little doubting voice in her mind. Just roll with it. Have fun. It’s going to happen either way, so why fight it? Sentiments that Lana had decided to keep close at mind, knowing that they were the best advice she could muster.

Ro walked her pet right up to the door and rose a hand, knocking three times in a melodic succession before speaking up in a loud and crisp tone. She made sure not to mispronounce or misspeak, knowing that a single word out of place would be the difference between the door opening with someone to greet her with open arms, or someone to greet her with a hail of bullets. With the stakes so high she made sure to enunciate as clearly as possible, a small smirk crooking at her lips.

“Dry erase board, mashed potatoes, Saturn’s moon Rhea.”

Lana had to smirk at that, knowing how much Archer would’ve been disappointed in such a boring password. Only tacky sex clubs used words like “fantasy” or “delight.” Proper places used mundane, boring passwords that would be difficult to ever guess. Hell, once in her career she had snuck into a club under similar circumstances with the password “fellatio.” Talk about tacky.

The door slid open and there wasn’t a moment of hesitation as Ro was greeted. The open arms that met her belonged to a woman that was almost staggeringly attractive; framed in shoulder length red hair with freckles that looked almost cosmetically implanted for absolute perfection. Not too many, not too few, a perfect dotting across her lovely features. She was wearing a red dress without sleeves and even without much of a front; a simple piece covering her breasts with several long crisscrossing straps that moved down her entire belly. When she stepped forward she said nothing but greeted Ro like an old friend; moving to press her mouth to the Japanese woman’s and give her a long, deep kiss.

Lana just stood there, feeling more than a little awkward as she fidgeted in her bound state. Ro and the hostess kissed long and deep and even groped each other a little, squeezing a breast or a side of an ass as they got comfortable and familiar with one another. At a certain point Lana found herself wondering if that greeting was part of the password, but her attention was drawn instead to something unexpected. A subtle changing of the guard, as Ro pressed Lana’s leash into the hostess’ hand. It wasn’t something that had been discussed, and it immediately had the woman nervous. As the two finished their kiss they were both blushing in excitement, though the hostess was the first to speak as she straightened out her hair.

“As magnificent as ever, my dear.” She addressed the woman, before turning towards Lana. “And this piece of meat you brought us? She’s gorgeous. Is she trained well?”

“She will do anything you and your clients want.” Ro said matter-of-factly, and cast a harsh gaze over towards Lana to help reinforce that statement. “...or she will be punished. Severely.”

“Oh, gracious, there’s no need for that.” The hostess chuckled at that, and helped herself to move a hand forward and tease the chain connecting Lana’s nipples. She tugged and swung her fingers across it, making the woman whimper against her gag and rock forward. For the moment she was content to let this stranger tease her; if nothing else, she was already coming off as more friendly than Ro. Her smile was sweet and genuine, and she gave Lana one more once over before turning back to Ro. “And we have her for how long?”

“Three hours.” Ro responded simply; more news to Lana. “Where do I collect my pay?”

“My boys will show you.” The hostess chirped with a smile, and gestured for two of the armed guards. “Rory? Devon?”

While the guards drew near Ro gave a sharp turn on a heel, looking squarely at the bound and gagged Lana. It was clear to the woman just what was transpiring; and it wasn’t at all what they had planned. The initial job was for the two of them to play together, to get comfortable in the scene, and eventually find their way towards someone that knew information. Apparently, Ro had instead decided to simply...rent her out. It was difficult for Lana to hide her irritation at that sudden change of events, but considering the circumstances she managed to maintain. The ball gag, if nothing else, helped her keep her mouth shut. When Ro’s hand came out it cross Lana’s cheek with a fierce slap; a slap that left a loud cracking noise filling the air around them and set the hostess to a delighted giggle. As Lana flinched from a slap that was certainly convincing, Ro pointed squarely at the woman’s nose with a harsh glare set on her features.

“Do what she says.” She growled in a heavy order. “Or I’ll let them buy you outright, and sell your wife to someone else.” Total fiction, but it worked to sell the reality. Just like the slap her words were completely believable, and just like the slap it seemed to twitterpate the hostess to a grand degree. She practically shivered from those words, and started to tug at the leash while pulling Lana into the room.

“Come, come, dear!” She couldn’t contain her delight as Lana’s busty, amazon-esque frame followed behind. “I’ve so many cocks and pussies to introduce you to!”

Lana just whimpered around her ball gag, but continued to play along. One thing was for sure, though...she’d get Ro back for it that night. If she was even able to walk by the time they left.

It didn’t take long for the hostess to bring Lana into the party. She walked swiftly with her hand around Lana’s leash, every now and again looking back to study the prize she had to enjoy that night. Inwardly, each step Lana took made her more and more nervous, but she couldn’t help but to savor some of the excited rush that drove through her. She was wet; that much was a certainty, and while the woman continued walking her along she studied her lovely figure. That dress was just as lacy and revealing from the back as it was the front, and Lana could see that her perfect allotment of freckles continued all the way down her body. Inwardly she had started to simply call the woman “Freckles” for lack of a better name; it was fitting enough for the short time that they’d spend together.

Much like Ro, Freckles wasn’t one to piss around with small talk. She walked Lana into the main room where the crowd was waiting, and the sheer size and scale of it was enough to make Lana gasp around her gag. There had to be at least a dozen people there, a mix of men and women and of ages ranging from just over eighteen to damn near their fifties. From distinguished looking businessmen to a young blonde wearing an actual fucking cheerleader outfit, it was a mixed group of deviants that were all staring at Lana with the same shared intent. Every person there, from the sophisticated woman with glasses holding the cheerleader’s leash to a group of three men that were clearly a part of Freckles’ guard, wanted to fuck her. And they’d all get their chance, for as Lana had just witnessed she had been hired out for the evening.

Freckles began to pull at Lana’s leash again, and she guided her over to a structure right in the center of the room. It was something right out of the sleaziest BDSM dungeons; a set of actual stocks just like in the olden times. A place for Lana’s head and hands to be firmly held in place while she was bent over from the waist; a perfect spot to keep a whore completely steady while she was claimed by so many different people. With harsh motions and movements Freckles pulled Lana’s bindings from behind her back, and she said nothing as she grabbed at the woman’s wrists and shoved her into place. A few of the other patrons started to rise to help her out; amongst them the cheerleader and a particularly burly black guard that took great delight in helping to pull Lana into that prone position. With barely more than a murmur of complaint around her ball gag Lana was swiftly fit into the stocks, and the heavy bar came down to lock her into position. Amidst the aroused giggling and snickering of the crowd Freckles pulled out a heavy padlock, and quickly secured it into place on the latch on the stocks.

And there Lana was, as helpless as she had ever been. She had been tied up before; both for pleasure and by enemy forces, but stocks were the at the height of inescapable traps. Her hands were both several inches away from her head and they were all securely locked into place; her knees forced to bend as she had her bare ass shoved out. She couldn’t even speak for the moment, but that was soon resolved as Freckles started to move around to the front and slowly bend down to greet her. For the first time she acknowledged Lana as something more than a piece of fuck furniture, though as the woman would soon see it was only to ensure that the piece of meat understood what was about to happen.

“I’m going to take this off, but it’s only to swallow whatever we put in it.” Freckles mused softly, licking her lips. She unclasped the ball gag and as soon as she tossed it aside she grabbed the girl’s cheeks, leaning forward to quickly, dismissively, spit squarely into Lana’s mouth. The agent winced from the abuse but she did exactly as she was told; tightening her lips and gulping down with her throat the treat that was offered to her. When she did so Freckles gave a small smile, and allowed a tiny pay to Lana’s cheek before speaking up once more. “Good. Looks like you were trained well after all. All right, everyone! Have fun!” She stood up, addressing the odd crew of misfits and criminals with a wide smile on her face. “All her holes are free to enjoy, and there’s no limits! Have at it!”

The crowd all cheered, and Lana was left gasping as she shimmied back and forth as much as she could within the stocks. Each motion sent her massive breasts to sway back and forth and allowed that chain to jangle, and every time she took a pensive step in place her heels once more clicked across the ground. She was hoping that Ro was getting all the information she needed in order to complete the job, because Lana...was certainly about to go to great lengths to earn her the time to do so. She swallowed as her eyes cast over the group, and another shudder ran through her without her consent or thought. She was more heated than ever now, and a dark part of her couldn’t wait to be claimed. All that was left was for her to embrace the moment, just as she had promised she would.

“P...Please fuck me.” The woman begged of the group, her eyes practically flashing with excitement and glee. “...use me...and all my holes.”

Ro would’ve been proud.

The first one to take Lana up on her offer was the same towering guard that helped fit her into the stocks. He stepped up to Lana’s face and begun to swiftly pull free his member, letting the heavy dark length slap against her face as it tumbled from the front of his pants. Lana strove to be the obedient whore in that moment; opening her mouth up wide as her tongue trailed forward, giving his cock a long and hungry slurp all the way from the base of his balls up to the very tip. Her range of motion was limited thanks to the stocks, but the guard was more than happy to work with her so she could reach every part of his length with her tongue. He took a fistful of her hair and guided her back and forth, letting her sample every inch before suddenly pulling his hips back and thrusting down squarely into her throat. There was no waiting, no warning...just a quick push past her lips, past her tongue, and deep down into her. She opened her eyes wide and gasped heavily around that massive member; her throat nearly bulging against the side of the stocks as it was filled. From there the guard gave a triumphant laugh, and delighted in throating the submissive bitch for the moment.

“Mrs. Stephenson, can I play with her ass?” The cheerleader spoke up, giggling as she leaned against the sophisticated looking woman she was there with. She swung from side to side; her skirt dancing across the top of her thighs as she did so. “Pleeeeease?”

“Did you do your homework, dear?” The woman asked in curiousity, arching a brow behind her glasses. When the cheerleader offered an enthusiastic nod the woman called Mrs. Stephenson simply chuckled, and gestured for the girl to proceed. “Go ahead then, dear. But make sure to remember what I taught you about proper ass etiquette.”

Lana listened to that madness go down, her head spinning not just from the odd relationship between the two but from the massive cock in her throat. She didn’t know if they were just a pair of lovers playing pretend or an actual teacher and student duo, but it didn’t really matter. What did matter was that she soon felt the warm hands of a teenage girl on the sides of her ass, and a slow spread of her cheeks before the girl chirped up in a joyful voice.

“Mrs. Stephenson told me it’s rude to shove something in a whore’s ass before getting it nice and wet first!” The perky young woman spoke up. “So while you choke on that monster cock, I’mma get you ready!” And with that, she lunged herself forward and lashed her tongue hard against Lana’s rear. The secret agent gave a muffled howl around the dark length still piercing her mouth, shivers of excitement dancing over her thighs as she felt that tongue meet her pucker. She rocked forward on her heels and made all sorts of delightful noises in the ensuing series of hungry licks, and she was left effectively prone and exploited by the two people enjoying her body. There was already a small crowd starting to circle her and they were already making comments of their own plans, but for now she belonged to the guard and the cheerleader and they were certainly going to enjoy the time they had.

Lana’s ass was given the royal treatment by a teenage tongue, all the while with the girl’s fingers petting and smoothly fingering over her pussy. The girl was the first to realize just how wet Lana was that evening, but she didn’t seem to care about sharing that information since it would’ve meant taking her mouth away from the woman’s ass. Instead she just slurped back and forth in greedy licks, groaning in absolute delight as she serviced a stranger’s tight rear pucker. The guard at Lana’s mouth was far more selfish in his thrusts, but in the heat of the moment even that abuse only served to make Lana more wet. His pushes forward were rough and hard and they only stopped when he decided it would be fun to cockslap her; striking his member in heavy swipes back and forth over Lana’s flawless features. She was left gasping and whimpering and groaning from the strikes; spit covering her face and running from her cheeks in long, wet lines of drool. When she could afford the breath and the space in her mouth to cry out in hunger she did just that; moaning like any proper whore would. There wasn’t much chance of their cover being blown, not when Lana so keenly and accurately filled the role of a fuckmad slut eager to be used.

When the guard finally came he did so with the same disrespect that he fucked Lana’s face with, making sure that his member was utterly hilted within her throat as he released. He grabbed her hair tight and everyone watched while her cheeks bulged, her eyes watered, and her hands drew into tight fists from their braced position in the stocks. She greedily swallowed up his heavy pumps of cum because she didn’t have any choice otherwise, forcing herself to gulp down each one with barely enough time to savor the taste. When his meaty length pulled away from her mouth again he gave her one more cockslap for good measure, and promised that he’d be taking a run at her pussy soon enough.

The cheerleader, though diligent with her mouth, was soon forced to step to the side as one of the other men in the room decided to take his turn. It was an older gentleman with what Lana could only assume was a thick and heavy cock that shoved squarely against her pussy, eager to take over where the cheerleader’s fingers left off. As he squeezed himself inside Lana gave another groan, and her eyes opened wide as the cheerleader’s voice once more filled the air.

“Your ass is probably ready! Here comes the toy!” The sudden stabbing motion that the girl used to deliver a vibrator was far, far too fast and far, far too hard for what could be considered “domestic” use. It ran right into Lana’s ass with all the ferocity of a charging bull, and combined with the cock already inside of her pussy the secret agent brought out into a wild, loud, and frantic moan from her spit-covered and cum-marked lips.

But not even that moan, not even that desperate sign of release and sensual shock was afforded to Lana Kane that evening. Her scream as she was pierced in her pussy and her ass was soon muffled by a new flavor; a warm, wet pussy that drove hard against her frantically moaning lips. Soon she found her nose buried against a tiny tuft of red hair, and when she looked up she gazed past the straps and elegant fabric of Freckles’ dress. The dominant woman of the hour allowed her hands to drop and pet across Lana’s cheeks, and as she fed the flavor of her pussy to the secret agent she spoke up in a voice that was nothing less than a pure honeyed, delicious poison.

“Save your breath, dear.” She mused, licking her lips while fondling Lana’s cheeks. “It will be a long three hours if you don’t.”

No matter what Freckles said, it was going to be a long three hours. For the entire first hour Lana was stuck in the stocks while the party used her, each one of those dozen weirdos taking their chance to fuck the gorgeous dark skinned girl that had fallen into their embrace. While Lana was braced there and forced to offer herself up the entire crowd watched while she was used; whether it was the cheerleader enthusiastically fucking her holes with toys and vibrators or her teacher equipping a strap-on and claiming Lana’s ass in direct fashion. Cocks came and went within Lana’s ass, pussy, and mouth in rapid succession, and when they left her entrances they always made sure to give her plenty of cum to remember their attention by. Her pussy was fucked raw and filled with load after load, her rear pucker was smeared and covered in white, and what cum she couldn’t manage to swallow down her throat dripped and clung to her face in long ribbons before dropping to the floor. When she was filled to the brim and the cum couldn’t stay in her pussy for more than a few seconds without drooling out onto her thighs Mrs. Stephenson sent her prized student to work, and Lana was treated to the warm attentions of a teenage girl sucking cum out of her pussy and her ass.

And the madness only continued from there. When Freckles freed Lana from the stocks it was only so she could be doubly penetrated more effectively; forced to mount cock after cock on trembling knees while another one moved to take her from behind. At one point she was claimed by two men while each one of them shared their respective holes with one of the cheerleader’s toys, and in that particular moment she found herself moaning so wild and uncontrollably that even Mrs. Stephenson’s pussy couldn’t silence her. More cum flowed into her, more cum was gobbled down, and more sweat was shed across her frame. The clamps on her nipples had been long since discarded but throughout the evening they had worn other signs of tease and abuse; be it tiny vibrators taped across the front of her breasts or simply the hungry mouths of eager lovers tugging at her puffy, sensitive flesh. Not even Freckles had been able to resist enjoying Lana’s breasts, taking a strap-on and fucking her tits as if it was a proper cock. Since she effectively sat on Lana’s face while she did it, the orgasm was no less intense.

Three hours. Three hours passed, and Lana was used as a party favor by twelve of the most sexually intense lunatics she had ever met. From the distinguished businessmen to the horny guards that were taking that night as a form of payment, to everyone that had dropped their money for the right of fucking her that evening...Lana had claimed them all, and she had felt more orgasms rock through her body than she could count. Not even Archer in his finest moments had wrapped her up in such depravity and excitement, and it served as yet another reminder of how much better life was for her now that she had escaped her old employer and embraced the lewd woman that she could be. By the time night came she’d probably end up fucking the twins Ro and Ren once more, but by the time the third hour was up she couldn’t possibly imagine any more. Every muscle was sore and sweat-marked, every joint was bent and tired, and every hole had been batterjacked, fucked, and used to a point of desperate overflowing glee.

And Lana, laying there naked and abused and sore, loved it. By the end of the night she was openly lying on the floor near a pile of pillows, holding close the teenaged cheerleader that had joined her in the mess. The cheerleader wasn’t quite so dressed anymore; mostly only wearing sneakers and pigtails, but she was eagerly fingering Lana’s pussy and scooping out mouthfuls of cum which she brought up to her lips. She would slurp the flavor from her fingers with an absolute glow on her pretty cheeks, and sometimes, if she was feeling generous, she would share with the older woman.

Lana had more or less lost track of time, or even the knowledge that there was an outside world, by the time the door opened and Ro returned. The people that had spent so much time fucking and claiming her all parted ways to make space for the Japanese woman; still looking elegant as ever without a single hair out of place. Subtly, she had a few strands of hair tucked behind her left ear instead of the right...a signal that Lana recognized as meaning that the mission was a success. Ro had gotten what she had came for, even though it was apparent she wasn’t the one that had to work hard to get it.

“Did she behave?” Ro finally spoke, arching a brow and gazing towards Freckles. “Or should I put her in the box when I get back home?”

“I’d say she behaved quite well.” Freckles mused, standing there naked right alongside Ro. She let a hand stretch out to hook around her friend’s waist, and her eyes cast downward towards Lana to study the woman’s well-filled and fucked body once more. “I hope you won’t make this a one time only rental for us, dear.”

“...we’ll see.” Ro mused, and offered a sweet smile that veiled the fact that soon, Freckles and her associates would either likely be in jail or forced to offer up a substantial bribe. Part of the lifestyle was smiling sweetly even when you knew you were fucking someone. Ro had mastered that diplomacy. “Come along, whore. Quickly now.”

Lana whimpered, and struggled up to her feet as best she was able. When she looked around for what little clothes she had worn she found nothing more than her collar and leash, those heeled boots, and the chain that connected her nipples via two clamps. The cheerleader was the only one that helped her quickly get dressed and soon she was following behind Ro once more, the leash and the collar again leading the way between master and slave. She left the group of people that had used her for three hours straight, with just a trail of cum dripping from her pussy as memory of her presence.

The entire time, amidst whispers and gasps and squeaks from still raw and sore movements, Lana was biding her time. As soon as they were back in the car, and as soon as they were safely out of surveillance range, Ro was going to get a taste of her own medicine.

Or more specifically, a taste of every fucked hole Lana had.

After all, Lana was embracing her wild side...and three hours of desperate fucking wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy it.

The End.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While working on a mission, Lana runs across someone she thought she had left behind: Sterling Archer. Are the old fires still burning?

Lana Kane and the Twin Dragons  
Chapter Three  
-by Drace Domino

After almost three months of planning, the mission was suddenly at risk. It was the first time Lana had run across a problem with one of her assignments ever since starting to work with Ro and Rin; thus far the paychecks had been steady, the assignments had been enjoyable, and the lack of outright chaos was a welcome change compared to her last form of long term employment. Some things never changed; however, and that was never more clear to Lana as she swept towards a tall skyscraper via zipline in the middle of New York City.

“Fucking Archer, figures it would have to be him to mess it up!” Lana hissed through her teeth, bracing her knees up to her chest as she continued to speed towards an open window in the building. “Haven’t seen him in months, and he still finds ways to fuck me over!” Her dismount from the zipline was professional and elegant; falling into a roll as soon as she landed and taking a squatting position. Wrapped around her curvy figure was the tight fitting embrace of a tactical turtleneck, complete with dark black pants that ensured her perfect cover in the midst of night. A standard spy kit was strapped across her back and a silenced pistol was at her hip loaded with a high powered tranquilizer dart; one shot for one high priced target she was there to apprehend.

It was supposed to be a pretty standard job. Slip into the skyscraper, kidnap a woman name Mitsui to deliver her to Ro and Rin, and enjoy a week off while she blew through fifty thousand dollars. That plan changed during surveillance when she saw another figure already creeping around inside the building, wearing nothing more than a woman’s bathrobe that was comically short, and a familiar face. As soon as Lana landed she had pulled her weapon free and aimed it to the man standing by the fridge in the kitchen; still drinking from an open carton of orange juice. As Archer took a few seconds to process just who it was before him he very nearly did a spit take, but quickly forced it down in a heavy gulp before speaking up.

“Lana?! What the shit?!” His voice was hushed and irate, and he shook the orange juice container from side to side. “I almost did a literal spit take, Lana!”

“Oh, shut the hell up, Archer. Did you not notice the pistol?!” Came the angry reply, yet Lana hadn’t pulled the trigger just yet. Wasting the dart and the expensive tranquilizer on Archer meant not having the shot left for Mitsui, meaning taking her back to Ro and Rin would be all the harder. That said, it was sorely tempting to the agent to simply lower the pistol to Archer’s flank and seek the bolt deep into his thigh. If nothing else, it would shut him up. “What are you doing here?!”

“Hello and or duh, Lana, I’m here protecting Mitsui.” Archer laughed, and took another swig of the drink before sitting it down atop the counter. He still kept his voice quiet; eager not to wake up the woman that was sleeping several doors down in the skyscraper’s penthouse. “She hired us because she knew there was some assassin out to get her, and so obviously Mother asked me to do it because I’m the only one capable-”

“-the only one left that’s capable-”

“-well whose fucking fault is that, Lana?” He very nearly let his voice rise. “You took off without telling anyone, dropped off the goddamn grid! Krieger couldn’t even find you with that chip he put in your head!”

“Yeah, about that?” Lana quirked a brow, giving her former lover a flat look. “He didn’t put it in my head. He threw it in my hair and assumed it would just stay there.” She rolled her eyes, before gazing once more at Archer’s current attire. It was a silk women’s bathrobe that stopped just barely after Archer’s waist, naturally only partially covering his hanging member. A member that was standing at more attention ever since Lana deftly swung into the building via zipline, and was another tempting target for Lana’s single tranquilizer. “Let me guess. You just couldn’t help yourself but to get Mitsui into bed. Is she hot, or just dirty and slutty?”

“She’s all three!” Archer responded with a practically squeaking noise, rocking back and forth on his heels. “Seriously, Lana, you might not want to go in there. You might slip on all the sloppy blowjob aftermath! Oh, and also-” In a surprising deft motion that didn’t surprise Lana one bit, the skilled agent snapped a hidden pistol from underneath the counter, pointing it squarely at Lana’s nose. “-because I’ll have to shoot you if you do!”

There was a moment of tension between the two former lovers; each holding the other at gunpoint and each staring ahead with an angry glare. There had been a lot left unsaid when Lana ran off from the family, but it was hardly unique. Archer had done the same damned think of any one of several different instances, but he had never been particularly good at handling shit as well as he was at causing it. Lana studied her former’s face for a long moment before finally giving a tiny sigh and lifting her pistol up into the air in a sign of defeat.

“...fine.” Lana murmured, rolling her eyes as she began to holster the weapon once more. In fluid motion Archer did the same, showing her that he was just as uncomfortable holding the weapon on the woman he had shared so much time with in the past. Finally Lana rose up to her feet and smoothed her hands down the front of her outfit; past her breasts and stomach, tugging her turtleneck down to rest neatly against her waist. “I was getting bored of my new job, anyway. I suppose I can find something else.”

“You’re giving up that quick?” Archer chuckled, his pistol long forgotten as he put down the orange juice and began to approach. He very clearly had the scent of rough sex on him; perfume from a slutty rich girl along with the aroma of her various holes. “Shit, Lana, why don’t you just come home with me? I’m sure Mother won’t be too pissed. Frankly we could use the help, because without me I’m literally doing fucking everything.”

“What about the others?” Lana arched a brow, gazing at her former lover. “Ray? Cyrill? They aren’t working out?”

“Ray’s in a goddamn wheelchair again because he got too close to an industrial magnet and it fried his legs, and Cyril has always been useless.” He rolled his eyes to emphasize his point. “C’mon, Lana, I get it. Getting away from Mother and the improv troupe of idiots is nice, but I always come back. Usually when the money runs out, or I think that a South American free clinic isn’t going to be able to give me something to make the rash go away.”

“Still an asshole, I see.” Lana sighed, resting a hand on her hip as studied him over. As the two stood side by side Lana had to admit that it was nice; or at the very least, it had a familiar feel to it. The two of them had been through a lot together for better or worse, and few people had quite the history they did. A history that Lana would never forget...just as she would never forget how easy Archer was to exploit. With a small smirk Lana quirked a brow as she reached a hand out, teasing one of the buttons only barely keeping the woman’s bathrobe connected around Archer’s chest. “But...I suppose it’s good to see you again. Not a lot of men like you around, Sterling Archer.”

“Well duh, I’m amazing.” Archer preened, and sure enough his cock twitched a little from the praise. Lana always had the sort of body that generated dick growing thoughts merely on her arrival, and seeing her packed into that tight fitting tactical turtleneck was enough to make him burn at the sight of seeing his old friend. A burn that; unlike the last time he visited the black market sex industry of Thailand, was completely natural. He let a hand drop down to Lana’s waist as he leaned in a bit, letting her pick up the scent of his musk as it was mixed with the aroma of Mitsui’s desires. “Y’know, Lana, this Mitsui girl’s a real freak. I bet we could go and wake her up, you two could share a creampie or two…”

“As tempting as that is…” Lana chuckled, rejecting Sterling’s offer but still purring at the notion. If her plan was going to work, she didn’t need another party floating about mixing things up. It had to be just her and Archer...just like old times. She let her finger tease against that button until it opened up, and swiftly her finger drifted down to move to the next. “After all this time, I think I’d like to enjoy you all to myself.”

“Jesus, Lana, right here?” Archer chuckle, sounding indignant. “Right on the woman’s kitchen counter and not even invite her?!”

“Well, if you like, I could just hop right back out the window and-”

“I didn’t say I wouldn’t do it, Lana, I just said it’s rude!” Archer merely rolled his eyes, and moved his hands up to begin tugging away Mitsui’s silk bath robe. “Just keep it down, all right?! Mother will lose her shit if she finds out I snuck out of the bedroom after fucking a client so I could fuck her would-be assassin...again!”

 

\--

Despite Archer’s many, many flaws, Lana had to admit he had a nice cock on him. He wasn’t bad in the sack either; after all the practice he got with so many random sluts, whores, tramps, and bimbos it made sense that it would eventually pay off. For that reason Lana didn’t entirely mind what came next as part of her plan, all while fully keeping in mind that she had her designs set on Mitsui and a nice, big paycheck when it was all over. For the moment, though, her tactical turtleneck was pulled up and over her copious breasts, and she was squeezing those large, comfortable jugs on either side of Archer’s cock while he sat on the kitchen counter. A long line of spit dangled from the tip of Lana’s tongue down to the head of Archer’s cock, and she looked up at him with a coy look playing on her face. As her spit steadily continued to dance over his shaft Lana made sure it was thoroughly wet and well-treated; squeezing her tits even harder on either side of it and rubbing slowly back and forth to grind flesh upon flesh.

“Jesus, Lana, did you go to titfucking college while you were gone?” Archer bit down on his bottom lip, his hands tightening around the edge of the kitchen counter. It was perhaps thanks to the fact that he hadn’t been with a woman as busty as Lana in some time, but never had a titjob felt so, so inviting. “It’s like you got Greek goddesses as implants.” There was a brief pause, his brow arching as he gazed down. “...did you? Get implants, I mean. I mean, they look more Greek than I remember the-”

“Archer, if this is going to happen I need you to shut the fuck up, alright?” Lana practically growled in response, casting a harsh glare towards the other spy. At that Archer merely giggled before feigning zipping his lips, almost in a mocking fashion that was so customary to him. After all, she could snap at him all she wanted...but she was still giving him a divine and potentially Greek titjob. Once silence had taken over the kitchen once more Lana pulled her head forward, squeezing her breasts down into Archer’s lap at the base of his cock and forcing his upper half to poke out from between her dark, soft orbs. With an open mouth and a wiggling tongue she descended; sucking him down inch by inch until her lips pressed against the boundary of her breasts.

She held it there; knowing full well just how great her tits could be. A deepthroat session was long and sloppy and always fun, but she could never muster the sort of control that she could when her hands were sunk into her warm breasts and she guided every single squeeze. With half of Archer’s cock resting in her mouth and the other half trapped between those glorious tits, she knew full well she had absolute control over the situation. If she wanted to, she likely could’ve knocked him out right then and there before advancing on and taking down Mitsui. The taste of cock was already in her mouth; however, and the fun of nostalgia was starting to seep into her. Even though she fully expected to drop her former lover into a blissfully peaceful state of slumber before too long, there was no harm in having some fun.

Archer came dangerously close to breaking Lana’s orders, and the things that nearly dripped from his lips were equal parts lewd comments and filthy jokes. The only thing keeping them in check was the knowledge that Lana wasn’t one to fuck around, and that sometimes it took a delicate balance to keep her focused in the bedroom. It wouldn’t of been the first time she left him blue balled, and after not seeing her for so many months that state was simply unacceptable. What else was he supposed to do?! Settle for an endless train of beautiful prostitutes, clients, and spies?! None of them had tits like Lana, and if they did they were almost definitely fake. Maybe robotic. But still fake.

Lana continued to work with masterful glee, and a part of her even enjoyed the flavor of Matsui’s pussy on Archer’s cock. It was a taste she could distinctively pick up; not just because she knew Archer’s prick so very well, but because her past few months working for the twins had made her well versed in the taste of pussy. It had been an acquired taste for Lana to be sure, but...by that point? She loved it. She didn’t know quite what Mitsui looked like, but from the fact that Archer had fucked her it was enough to know she was sleek, busy, and attractive. The knowledge that Lana had tasted her pussy sight-unseen made it all the more exciting.

She eagerly slurped up and down while her breasts rolled from side to side, keeping Archer throbbing and aroused within the confines of her tits. When she looked up at her friend once more she could tell he was struggling, and that only made the grip of her lips draw to a wide, coy smile. She nearly pulled her mouth off of him to give him a bit of a tease, but that would’ve ruined the fun. Instead she kept sucking him down, push by push while her breasts did the lion’s share of the work. The grip of Archer’s fingers on the edges of the counter grew more and more intense, until finally the super spy gave a whimpering grunt from the very back of his throat.

Lana knew that grunt. It was a very clear “I’m about to cum but I’d rather wait, but it’s okay because I’ll be ready to go again in a few seconds.” Classic Archer, always ready to squirt and squirt and squirt into as many warm, wet holes as he was given. Once more Lana briefly considered teasing him, pulling her lips and tits away and making him cum all over Mitsui’s pretty kitchen counter tile, but...well, nostalgia. Instead of pulling away her lips merely tightened, and she drank from Archer’s cock just like he had been pulling down shots from the orange juice carton a few minutes earlier.

Warm, tasty white cum flooded Lana’s mouth, and she found herself groaning in delight at the flavor, the texture, and the swirling warmth that filled her cheeks. As Archer continued to cum Lana made sure to keep it all within a single mouthful; letting her cheeks puff up as more and more arrived and keeping the seal of her lips tight around Archer’s shaft. The entire time she allowed her tongue to weave back and forth through the cream, savoring the taste and teasing the tip of Archer’s cock with her tongue, and when he finally finished she pulled her mouth free of his cock while keeping her lips locked tight. Barely a single drop was leaking down her sensual lips by the time she made eye contact with Archer and with a single, pointed gulp swallowed every last bit of it down.

The twitch of Archer’s cock; not to mention the look on his face, told Lana that he still had the same old craving to see girls swallow down his cream at every opportunity. With that one gulp she pulled down all of his cum past her throat and into her belly, but he was the one feeling warm and lightheaded thanks to it. Another part of her plan; make sure to push him to the edge with each and every motion. She was going to give Archer the best sex the two of them had ever had together...just before she stole this job from him.

“H...Holy shit, Lana.” Archer took a deep breath, gazing down at his cock which was already rock hard and eager for more. Though Lana’s tits had finally pulled away it was still throbbing and wet, eager for yet another round of the woman’s flesh. “Y’know I wasn’t even sure I’d be able to give you all that much considering how much I left in Mitsui’s ass, but...whew!”

“Archer? The talking.” Lana chided him swiftly as she stood up to her feet and pushed him hard against the shoulders. Right there on Mitsui’s kitchen counter the spy was laid flat; forced down to the chilly tile while Lana started to advance. As she drew near her hands lowered to begin unequipping her outfit; slipping out of her pants and letting them fall down around her ankles. The pair of dark black panties was next but she didn’t bother removing her tactical turtleneck - it and the strap that held her silenced tranquilizer pistol in place were far too important. She knew Archer wouldn’t consider it strange for a second; he was already staring at how great her tits looked with the top flap of her sweater pushing down on top of them while her bra supported them from underneath. Those glorious, large orbs were trapped on both sides with fabric, and the fact that her particular garment was just about Archer’s favorite personal piece of clothing made it the perfect distraction. Lana smirked as she slipped up to the kitchen counter, sliding her knees against the tile and nestling them to Archer’s waist as she let a hand drift down to his cock. She pulled it up and pressed the tip of it to her pussy, just as she looked down at her old friend and gave him a teasing smile. “Try to be as quiet as you can. Wouldn’t want to wake up the pregame.”

If Mitsui was the pregame, it was a perfect precursor to the sort of rough sex he was about to enjoy. The woman sleeping several doors down wasn’t anything more than a sexy client that wasn’t too picky about what hole she had cum in, but Lana? Lana was something else entirely, and she was already gripping the inches of Archer’s cock with her tight, wet pussy.

Lana took her time in gliding down, letting her folds spread around her friend’s shaft, fully knowing it was likely the last chance she would get to enjoy Archer inside of her. She had Ro and Rin now for her sexual desires not to mention her own exploits on the job, but there was always something to be said for someone she shared so much time with in the past. She almost would’ve been sentimental about it...if Archer wasn’t such a pain in the ass whenever he didn’t have his cock inside of her. By the time she finally let herself plant forward and let every piece of Archer’s cock drift into her cunt the two were both holding back their moans as best they could, and they shared a brief glance before Lana started to thrust.

It was a delicate job that required tremendous position - violent sex as quietly as could be managed. It wouldn’t do if Mitsui ruined the event before they were finished, and so Lana was forced to beat herself down against Archer’s cock keeping in mind every nearby noise. The creaking of the kitchen counter, the rattling of the appliances on the other end, the moans that were likely to slip from each of them. If she was swift and strong she could give Archer the ride of his life without Mitsui ever being the wiser, and to help facilitate that she moved her hands across Archer’s chest and braced around the edges of his throat for just a second.

“Archer, just a reminder.” She mused, and tapped a finger at the center of his throat. “Make a single fucking noise, and I’ll dislocate your trachea. Understand?”

“...” Archer, wide eyed and clearly having a difficult time holding back a wise assed comment, simply nodded. Making a joke wasn’t worth the pain she was threatening him with, and it definitely wasn’t worth losing the feel of her tight, mature cunt wrapped so intensely around his shaft. Instead, he focused his energies on moving his hands forward and gripping his friend’s waist, sighing contently as he eased a little deeper forward. It was just how he remembered those beautiful dark folds; wet and ready, hot and hungry. Lana was always hornier than she would ever admit, and he could tell there was something different about her these days. Nothing he needed to worry about, surely!

The heavy thrusts that Lana rained down against Archer’s body kept them both at the peak of desire; sweat glistening across their sculpted figures while she gripped him with fierce clenches of her slit. She made sure to alternate her thrusts by pausing briefly so she could focus on rolling her hips from side to side; letting him enjoy just how deep he was piercing into her. From time to time there were shared smiles between the two, and at one point Lana even moved a finger down to the pool of nectar she had leaked across his shaft and brought it up to his lips, forcing him to taste just how deeply, deeply excited she was. It was one of the more intimate sessions the two had ever had for sure, and it was spliced several times over by sudden moments of intense desire that left fingernails marks deep against Archer’s flesh and their bodies tightly bound by tense desire.

As Lana bounced up and down on Archer’s cock, her full and lovely breasts balanced perfectly within his grasp. He spared each of her tits a hand and let his fingers sink deep into the flesh, squeezing and manipulating those soft, wonderful orbs as he thrusted up into her. With little words able to be shared between the two Archer had to show Lana his affection through the attention he paid to her breasts, something he relished in with squeezes, teases across her nipples, and the occasional lean forward to smear his face between them. He had plenty of opportunities to try to snatch for her pistol and though Lana was cautious of everyone, she was pleased to see that he never even attempted it.

It was almost too easy...wrap a pussy around Archer’s cock, and the world’s greatest spy was practically helpless. Happy, but helpless.

As Lana continued to ride Archer, she could once more feel him starting to build within her. Even more, her own passions were starting to overflow, and a deep and intense climax was beginning to form against her. She had to use every last ounce of willpower left inside of her to prevent from screaming out as she hit her peak, and it brought with it a tremendous squirting climax that sent her juice arcing across Archer’s body, rushing over his chest and scattered to the tile of the kitchen counter. Heat overcame her and for a split second she let down her guard - something that was truly inevitable, and thankfully wasn’t punished. The entire time she was having her intense climax Archer was very nearly doing the same, and soon the spy drilled up into his friend as his cock began to throb for what had to be at least the tenth time that night.

Mitsui might have done plenty of work draining his cock that evening, but his two times with Lana were more than a whole week with her could’ve given him. His member throbbed against those tight, wet folds as they squirted and shivered across his shaft, and he started to unload burst after burst inside of her. Lana’s head snapped back and she gave a tiny gasp as she felt Archer filling her up, pumping her nice and deep with steady, thick release. She could feel those warm streaks shiver down her shaft and pool at the base of his lap, something she savored as she pressed her lap down against his own and rolled slowly back and forth. Before long Archer’s cum was smeared all across her pussy just as it was set to overfill with it, and she looked down at her friend with the same coy smile.

“Mmm. That was pretty nice, Archer.” She cooed, and let her fingers tease down the center of his chest. “I have to say, you make a pretty tempting offer to come back.”

“We can celebrate when we’re back.” Archer grinned, and gave a little shrug while his cock remained hilted inside of his friend. “At least, once Mother gets done screaming at you for three weeks straight.”

“Hmm. You’re right, it’s not worth it.” Lana smirked, and finally took her opportunity. She moved with stunning and swift efficiency; unsheathing her silenced pistol and in one fluid motion bringing down the handle against the side of Archer’s head. Even sweat-licked and overflowing with cum Lana was a precise strike, and Archer barely knew what was going on before his head fell back to the kitchen counter with a satisfied look still on his face. He’d wake up in a half hour or so; even though getting knocked out is super bad for you. Wouldn’t be the first time.

From there, Lana slowly pulled herself off of Archer’s cock, and sighed contently as she let her tactical turtleneck sweep back down over her breasts. She padded barefoot over to Archer and bent down to give him a kiss on the cheek; a final goodbye before they went their separate ways once more.

“Archer, I love you. But…” She paused, and rolled her eyes before standing up. “...you’re too much fucking work.”

With that Lana padded smoothly down the hall; dripping Archer’s cum out of her pussy as she did so. With a gentle push at a door near the very end she found herself in Mitsui’s bedroom, and sure enough it reeked of the stench of depraved sex. Bottles and clothing were thrown all about the room, and in the center of the bed a naked, dark-haired girl was laying face down with cum drizzling out of her ass and pussy. Apparently, it hadn’t been too long after filling up her holes that Archer had headed out for a drink.

“NIght night, slut.” Lana smirked; levelled her silenced pistol, and sent a dart straight into the side of Mitsui’s ass. The young woman wouldn’t know anything was different until she woke up in Ro and Rin’s custody, for whatever reasons the two had. Casually Lana stepped up to the bed as she sheathed her tranquilizer pistol, and out of abject curiosity lowered her hand and swiped a finger through the center of Mitsui’s slit. When it came back up it was coated in Archer’s cum, which Lana casually popped into her mouth and slurped down with a thoughtful swallow.

“Hmm. Maybe I’ll miss it, but...plenty of other cocks out there.” The agent beamed as she leaned down to scoop Mitsui over her shoulder. That much was true: even though she and Archer had a long and sordid history, she was done focusing on it. For now, Lana Kane was only interested in her future.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever Archer story! Hope you liked it, and that you're eager for more!
> 
> [Peep me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com)


End file.
